Antifungal therapy is commonly required in patients on immunosuppressive therapy. However, coadministration of the two therapies has potential for drug interactions. This study will characterize the kinetics of fluconazole after oral administration in liver transplant patients. It will also characterize the interaction between fluconazole and Tacrolismus in liver transplant patients.